The present invention relates to a pen which has a massaging mechanism incorporated thereto and controlled for rubbing and kneading the muscles and joints of part of the body.
In the interest of stimulating circulation and making muscles or joints supple, a variety of massaging devices have been proposed, and have appeared on the market. Regular massaging devices are commonly heavy and expensive and not convenient to carry with oneself as a personal item, and therefore their utilization is restricted.